The First 100
by 2supersmart
Summary: Oneshot '“And just because I wish that dress I saw today would fall out of the sky, doesn't mean it will, right?”, Sakura yelled. Ino looked up as well, almost anticipating the garment to start raining from the sky.' SasuSaku


**AN:** Hi to those who have decided to actually read the boring author's note! And for that, I congratulate and thank you. : ) Wellll. As the title of the fic shows, this is in celebration of my first 100 favs: ) It was actually for my other story "tongue-tied" and since it was my first 100 (favs - though that was a while ago and I have a bit more now xD) on the stats page (not including hits, because that'd make this even sadder than it is now) and I wanted to celebrate it because I am a nerd.

SO. No people, the title of the fic has nothing to do with the story whatsoever 8D

Also, this is also to celebrate my sister's birthday, for she is turning the unlucky 13 x3...and all those who also have their birthdays on the 23rd, because I know like 4 people that do (D8 small world much?).

**Disclaimer: **Pretty self-explanatory right there.

* * *

It was a catastrophic sight to witness - the day that Uchiha Sasuke learned the truth to the phrase "rebuilding his clan". 

"I have to WHAT? And put that WHERE?" Kakashi chuckled and Naruto stood beside his dark-haired teammate, staring at the Uchiha with his mouth open in an unintelligent manner.

"You mean you didn't know that?" Naruto asked incredulously. "How did you **think** babies were made? The stork?!? You're seventeen, for ramen's sake!"

And that was the icing on the cake. Kakashi, he could tolerate, seeing as the jounin was older than him and all that jazz, but **Naruto**, too?

"God, dobe! Just because you had your mind corrupted at a young age doesn't mean we all did!" Sasuke scoffed in a pseudo-calm manner. "How was I to know you and Kakashi weren't just playing a sick joke on me."

Naruto snorted in a belittling way – that, obvious to say, Sasuke did not appreciate – and replied in a cocky manner, "Did I **look** like I was kidding?"

A cold Uchiha-glare was aimed at his direction from none other than Sasuke. "No, dobe, you **looked** like you were constipated."

"Teme!-"

The loud sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the argument. Kakashi – who had been watching the scene from behind his book with amusement – lowered his book to get a clear view of the two ninja.

"Your constant bickering reminded me to tell you that Sakura wont be joining us today. Something about Kunoichi's day-off - a new rule from the Godaime," Kakashi drifted off.

"How did our argument remind you of that?" Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow at the silver-haired man.

"Because no one was there to stop it and yell at you both for being immature...well, mostly Naruto."

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto's stance was defiant, arms akimbo and cheeks puffed out.

"...And that proves Sakura's point," Kakashi sighed after witnessing Naruto's outburst.

"Well this sucks," Naruto sighed after a moment, "Hinata-chan's probably with the other kunoichi! I hope she remembers about us eat ramen together today." The blond leaned on the railing of the bridge the three males were standing on.

Which brings us back to how the situation had started.

After announcing that he and Hinata were now an 'item', Naruto decided rubbing the fact that Sasuke had no girlfriend in the onyx-haired nin's face was a good idea. This, of course, led to Sasuke's decision to question the importance of the female species (he should be glad there were none of the 'female species' around when he was asking this particular offending question). Kakashi then decided to join the two shinobi at that particular moment to explain the "glorious and wonderful miracle of life" - or so the jounin said. There were charts. Pictures. Examples from Icha Icha books. Some hysterical violence...

And the rest was history...or recent history – if you'll excuse the oxymoron – seeing as it happened only moments ago. So really, it was just a big chain of bad decisions.

"I wonder what Sakura is up to," Kakashi mumbled lazily. At her name, Sasuke's head jerked up slightly. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the other members of Team Seven.

Naruto grinned slightly. "Maybe she's off with Sai," he suggested. Of course, he knew for a fact that the newest member of their team was currently on a mission with their former temporary substitute 'Captain' Yamato. Naruto also knew that Sasuke was also aware of this, however, it must have slipped the ex-avenger's mind, seeing as Naruto's comment had it's desired effect.

Kakashi smiled slightly in amusement from behind his mask. He didn't know what was more fun to watch – Naruto being sly and smart, or the last Uchiha; since Uchiha Itachi was killed by his own brother, falling for the kyuubi-container's act.

"I would check up on her, you know, just to see if she's doing okay. Or maybe even ask her out if she wasn't busy," Naruto said nonchalantly. "Of course, I have Hinata-chan now, so I'm going to go find her and remind her about our date." Naruto stood from his slouched position and ran off after a quick goodbye to his teammates.

An awkward silence reigned as Kakashi and Sasuke were left on the bridge.

"Is that an old lady's cat stuck in a tree?" A poof sounded, leaving behind a puff of grey. And then there was one.

Thinking back on their conversation, the Uchiha made a list of all females he would even bother with to help restore his clan. Minutes later, he was left with a short (very short) mental list...well okay, it was only one name, but how would he go about doing all this? Maybe Naruto's idea-

A growling stomach made Sasuke start wandering into town.

* * *

"Ino-pig, look at this dress! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?!" A pink-haired girl pressed her hands up against the store window. She stared at one of the two dresses set up on display. 

"I prefer that one," Ino pointed to the one beside it.

They walked into the store, only to walk out minutes later.

"Holy crap! That dress cost more than a week's pay!" Sakura sighed dejectedly. Ino walked alongside the pink-haired girl, her back slouched slightly.

"I know, right? I mean, I knew I had expensive tastes, but I didn't think it'd be **that** expensive!" Both girls sighed simultaneously.

"I say we go star-gazing tonight with Shika-kun, you know, just in case we see a shooting star. If we will it enough, maybe the prices of the dresses will drop," Ino said hopefully. Sakura looked at Ino with a 'what-the-fudge' expression on her face.

"Yeah, and Sasuke-kun's going to ask me out," Sakura scoffed, inwardly laughing at the idea. "Besides, you just want to spend time with your precious _Shika-kun._ I am **so** not going to be the third wheel."

"You never know...some wishes do come true. Don't be such a pessimist," Ino replied, ignored her friend's last comment and side-glanced to see Sakura's reaction.

"Sure, Ino-pig. Even you should know that just because I said I wished Sasuke-kun would ask me out, doesn't mean he's going to."

"Well obviously I know tha- Hey! Are you implying that I'm stupid?!" Ino said, insulted. However, before Sakura could reply, Ino spoke. "Hey! Isn't that Sasuke-kun over there?"

Sakura's green eyes widened when she spotted a figure walking in their direction and confirmed that yes- it was Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly to make out the two figures in front of him. One was that Ino girl, he noted, but he was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Sakura was with the blond and not with Sai, as Naruto had said. 

It was then he finally realized that Sai was on a mission.

_That stupid dobe, I'm going to kill him._

With that pleasant thought in mind, he continued towards the two kunoichi. Well, it was now or never, Sasuke decided. He might as well ask her before that Sai got back from his mission. Not even sweaty palms and that odd fluttering feeling in his stomach could stop Sasuke now that he made up his mind.

* * *

Sakura watched as her raven-haired teammate made his way in front of her and Ino. 

"'Morning, Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled cheerfully. _Old habits die hard,_ Sakura concluded as Ino dragged her companion towards the male.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted. He replied with a short, awkward-sounding grunt.

"What brings you to the market?" Ino asked from beside Sakura. The girls watched as the Uchiha tensed slightly and grabbed at his collar.

"Actually, I was going to ask Sakura-" This caught the pink-haired kunoichi's attention. "Ask me what, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's medic-instincts kicked in when she noticed his shallowed respiration. She stepped closer to the Uchiha.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun? You're all sweaty," she noted as she put her hand to his forehead. Ino watched this with slight amusement.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and took her hand off his forehead. "I'm fine," he said curtly. With confidence restored, he quickly asked, "Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Baffled. _Verb_ 1. to be confused, bewildered, or perplexed

All of which Sakura and Ino were, at the moment Sasuke asked Sakura on a date. Sakura fidgeted slightly, then gave a slight nod, still dazed. Sasuke took this as her answer and quickly ran off after telling her he'd pick her up at 8 the next day.

The two females looked at each other before they both finally snapped out of their stupor.

"Ino?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Did that just-"

"Yes, yes it did. Looks like your wish came true, forehead."

"Yeah."

"Oh my Kami, Ino, what am I going to wear!?!"

There was a pause. Then Sakura looked up towards the sky.

"**And just because I ****wish**** that dress I saw today would fall out of the sky, doesn't mean it will, right?**", Sakura yelled.

Ino looked up as well, almost anticipating the garment to start raining from the sky. Unfortunately for Sakura, it didn't.

"Well, I guess it was a one-time thing, forehead."

"Damn."

"Want to try star-gazing?"

"You bet."

* * *

Ha. Hahaha. Ha. -lame'd- Okay guys, I know. laaaame. I do realize it was slightly OOC, but I just had to get the idea out there in any way possible-thus resulting in this piece of...I'm not even completely sure if this is worthy of being called literature xD 

But. Review if you liked it an itsy-bitsy bit? Please:3


End file.
